camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chiron
A hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve. Chiron is the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. The son of Kronos, he is the centaur trainer of heroes from Greek mythology, including Hercules, Jason, and Achilles. Chiron went under the alias 'Mr. Brunner' in The Lightning Thief, when he posed as a teacher at Yancy Academy. History Chiron was sired by the Titan King Kronos, who was in the form of a horse at the time.His mother, Philyra, abandoned him on Mount Pelion at birth because of her disgust at his appearance. Later the god Apollo took care of the child and taught him all his skills. In return, Apollo sent Chiron demigods for him to teach all that he had learned. Chiron is not a true centaur, as centaurs are notorious for being overly indulgent drinkers and carousers, given to violence when intoxicated, wild, lusty, and generally uncultured delinquents. Chiron, by contrast, was very intelligent, civilized, and kind. Also, true centaurs are born of sun and cloud (Ixion and Nephele) and are not immortal. However, Chiron gained his immortality from the gods.After accidentally getting hit by a poisonous arrow, Chiron felt a lot of pain and later gave up his immortality.Whether this account was false or he was resurrected, Chiron lived to Percy Jackson's time. This is because he was given immortality by Zeus so he will stay alive just as long as he is needed to teach heroes. Students of Chiron Throughout the Greek age, Chiron was the only immortal centaur and was known for his exceptional wisdom and also known as the teacher of heroes. Among his known students are: * Achilles- Chiron raised him on behalf of Thetis and Peleus. * Actaeon- The son of Aristaeus. He was bred to be a hunter. Artemis turned him into a deer after he accidentally stumbled upon her bathing. After he in the form of a deer was accidentally killed by his own dogs, Chiron fastened his image to soothe the dogs. * Aeneas * Ajax- A Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War. * Aristaeus- The father of Actaeon. According to some sources, Chiron taught him the art of healing and prophecy while other accounts state that the Muses were responsible for these teachings. * Asclepius- He learned some healing techniques from Chiron. * Atalanta * Caeneus- A Lapith who fought during the Centauromachy. * Hercules- Some Greek myths state that Hercules was trained by Chiron. * Jason- The leader of the Argonauts. In early Greek tradition, Jason was given to Chiron by Aeson. * Oileus- A member of the Argonauts. * Patrocles- His father left him in the care of Chiron to study alongside Achilles. * Peleus- The father of Achilles who was previously saved from the Centaurs by Chiron who returned Peleus' sword to him. * Perseus- A Greek hero who was known for beheading Medusa * Phoenix- A Myrmidon who accompanied Achilles in the Trojan War. Chiron was the one who restored his eyesight. * Telamon- A Greek King who was the father of Ajax and Teucer. * Theseus- A Greek hero who was known for slaying the Minotaur. * Percy Jackson- Chiron takes special interest in Percy, even going undercover as Mr. Brunner in his school. =Percy Jackson and the Olympians= Lighting Theif Chiron posed as Percy Jackson's Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, as he was called by Grover Underwood the satyr in charge of Percy. He used an enchanted wheelchair and fake legs to hide his backside. In the museum, he saves Percy from being killed by the Fury Alecto by throwing him Riptide, a sword disguised as a ballpoint pen. He later pretends it didn't happen, with the hopes that Percy won't notice. However, Percy isn't very convinced.Percy looks up to him and is very upset when he thinks 'Mr. Brunner' is disappointed in him. Later, it is revealed when Percy eavesdrops on a conversation between his teacher and Grover that 'Mr. Brunner' is worried about Percy's safety and whether he is prepared or not, and does not want to get him involved yet. That, however, proves to be impossible. Chiron meets Percy again on the balcony of the Big house when Percy wakes up after he was attacked by the Minotaur. Chiron is worried about Percy and cares for him. He tries to train Percy as much as possible, and hopes that Percy is the son of a minor god (for Percy's own safety), though he suspects that his father is indeed Poseidon. When he is forced to send Percy on his quest, he was disappointed on not being able to train him more as he did with other heroes before Percy. After Percy tells Chiron of Luke's betrayal, Chiron departs to Olympus straight away to warn the gods. Category:Camp Half-Blood